Not a Year, Not as Long as That
by darthsydious
Summary: "Not a year, not as long as that..." Robert realizes his affections for Cora, and it wasn't exactly a year, maybe a little over nine months.


_A short Robert/Cora fic. When Robert finally realizes his affections for Cora. WARNING: Robert holds a baby and it's cute. Fluffiness does abound. - darthsydious_

* * *

><p>Sunlight slowly began to peep through the crack of shut curtains in the hall where Robert paced. Within their shared chambers, Cora's cries could still be heard, the doctor coaxing her. Carson cleared his throat quietly, alerting Lord Grantham to his prescence.<p>

"Good morning Carson." Robert said. Still in his eveningwear, though his jacket and tie were long discarded.

"Good morning M'lord." He said, "I believe Jacobs has laid out your things for this morning, and he's getting the shaving kit ready."

"Thank you, but I won't be getting dressed right now." He parted one of the curtains to see the sun just beginning to rise. "Not until I've seen her Ladyship."

"Very good sir." He bowed and made to leave when Robert suddenly turned

"I don't suppose-" he began "I don't suppose that there is any word as to how she's doing…from the maids." Carson seemed to turn red at this. Talking of maids who had to go in and out of a room where Lady Grantham was giving birth. He briefly considered lying just so he wouldn't have to discuss such an intimate subject, but of course his duty demanded he speak the truth.

"They…tell me Lady Grantham is quite strong, and the latest word is that the doctor seems confidant." Robert nodded, that was what he'd been told the last four times he'd asked a passing servant. Couldn't anyone give him a straight answer?

"Nearly seven hours." He murmured. "Seven hours she's been in labor." He looked over at Carson, frowning. "Do you think that's alright? Seven hours? It seems an awfully long time." Carson, who couldn't possibly have been more uncomfortable, cleared his throat.

"My Lord the Dowager Countess has sent word, she wishes to be informed as soon as the baby is born."

"Yes of course. She is welcome to wait here."

"The offer was made My Lord, but she declined."

"Yes of course." He nodded, about to speak again when suddenly they both were aware of something.

Silence.

Robert stared at the shut door. After a moment, there was the tiny squall of a child. He pounced upon the door handle, pushing the door open.

"Your lordship, Lady Grantham hasn't been readied yet-" Mrs. Hughes was trying to keep him out,

"Let him in." came a weary voice from the bed. Cora, looking frail and exhausted, and pale as the sheets she lay in. As if it took all her strength, she moved her head so she could see him.

"Robert…" relieved, she opened her hand to him. He went to her, grasping her fingers in his. Warmth filled his heart as he gazed upon her. Her dark hair clung to her sweaty brow, her usually neat braid coming undone. Tired from her exertions, she could only look at him and smile wearily. He bent, pressing a gentle kiss to her, afraid he might break her she looked so weak.

"We must change the sheets." Mrs. Hughes said. Without a word, he lifted Cora in his arms, cradling her limp form as Mrs. Hughes and the maids made quick work of the linens, having them changed and straight in less than a minute. Setting her down again on the bed, Robert sat beside his wife, tucking her in, and making sure she was comfortable. By now, Doctor Clarkson and his nurse had finished giving the child its first bath. He turned, holding the newborn in his arms.

"Your Lordship, would you care to meet the newest member of your family?" Cora looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"Darling please don't be angry, not very, after all, it is only our first." He stood to take the child, nearly stiffening with nervousness as the baby was set in his arms.

"A girl, your lordship."

"Oh…" he murmured, unable to speak for a moment as the child blinked her large dark eyes and fixed them upon her father for the first time. "My darling I couldn't ever be angry for such a lovely thing." Emotions flooded him, and he found himself with tears in his eyes. Cora smiled as he eased down next to her on the bed so they both could admire their pride and joy. So enraptured with their child, they never noticed Mrs. Hughes quietly pushing everyone out, shutting the door quietly behind them. "What should we call her?" he asked, carefully passing her back to Cora.

"Mary." she said,

"I thought you wanted to name her Josephine if it was a girl."

"Mary Josephine then." She said. And he nodded, agreeing. "Darling you should let the servants know, I don't want them to worry."

"I will in a moment." He said. He watched as Cora tenderly press a kiss to Mary, admiring the tiny fingers that clutched the corner of the blanket. Carefully she eased her finger into Mary's grip, stroking her smooth face.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she murmured.

"No, never." He answered, and she looked up, seeing he was looking at her, not the baby. "Oh my love, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her then, cupping her warm face. He felt something on his fingers, and he realized Cora was crying. "What is it?"

"I've waited so long…" she shook her head "So long for you to say that." Her eyes searching his, she nodded a little "You _do_ love me…don't you?"

"Yes." he felt as if he could barely speak, feeling as if he might burst. He kissed her again, "Yes my darling Cora, I do love you."


End file.
